


Eunoia: A Well Mind, Beautiful Thinking

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, KH3 Ending Cutscene, Stream of Consciousness, i am So Distressed about the ending cutscene so here yall go, i knitted you a sweater from my tears, lowercase for the aesthetic, sora dies but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: "the end of the world comes not with a bang, but with a whimper."
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	Eunoia: A Well Mind, Beautiful Thinking

_"the end of the world comes not with a bang, but with a whimper."_

sora often wondered what that meant. he had asked donald, once, and the king twice- both looked at him oddly for a second, then laughed, telling him that they would explain when he was older, that he'd _know_ when he was older.

the king and donald never explained it to him. that was okay, though, because sora was older now. he understood. he knew what it meant, and how to apply it to his life. apply it to his life, just like how the king and queen and donald and goofy always told him to do with the lessons the princesses or others gave him on his journey. remember and apply.

so that's what he did. even though the rough bark under his hands didn't cut in quite as hard as it used to, the feeling of wood and moss slipping through his fingers like sand at the beach, he still smiled and laughed and sang a soft, silly song with kairi, her voice high and melodic but not sounding quite the same to sora's ears as it used to. that was okay, though. it wasn't her fault.

kairi's hand was small and smooth under his own, still somehow feeling like silk even after all these years of fighting. all these years, of fighting and fear and _pain_ that was finally, _finally_ over. it was all done.

_it was finished._

those words swirled in sora's head, not quite making as much sense as they probably should have. that was okay, though, because sora knew that it wasn't the words fault that they couldn't get into his brain. they were just so _big_ and wonderful-sounding that they didn't even feel real, just sounds reverberating in sora's head, over and over, until they faded away.

_it won't be long, now._

sora supposes he should be scared. death was scary, after all, but fear wasn't something sora was sure he could comprehend at the moment. all he knew was the orange sunset and the rough bark and soft moss and kairi's hand, softer still, resting beneath his own. the moment is beautiful, and sora wants to savor it as long as he can, even as the feeling of rough bark fades into nothingness beneath him.

he holds tighter onto kairi's hand, just to feel her for even a few seconds longer.

no words are said as kairi looks at him, her eyes big and so, so blue and beautiful that sora does not regret anything. the adventures, the mistakes, the fumbles, none of it. all he cares for now are the fact that kairi's big, beautiful, ocean eyes are looking back at him, making him feel warm and safe.

feelings are fuzzy, now, but that's okay. if anything, they just help sora feel more happy, more content with his fate. with what was going to happen to him. it was okay.

sora sees kairi's lips move, but he does not hear. hearing went away long ago, just after the last song. all he feels now is warm cotton in his ears, not even his heartbeat making a sound. still, though... sora wants to say one last thing. one last thing, to the girl he had done everything for. everything, from the adventures to the sacrifices to the pain, it was all for _her_.

so sora speaks. the ocean that sparkles in kairi's eyes spills over, but sora can only hope they're tears of joy, now. he cannot do much else, but that's okay. he doesn't need much else.

the glow from the sunset glows brighter, just for a moment, and it frames kairi, making her look so beautiful and wonderful that sora cannot take his eyes off of her. he feels his smile grow, just for a moment.

sora smiles, then he fades away, into mist and then particles and then nothing at all.

and it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> aka WHY THE FUCK DID YALL NOT TELL ME SORA STRAIGHT-UP DIES AT THE END OF KH3 i am..... pressed
> 
> i know i haven't written for a while, but i got back into kingdom hearts for a split second and my writing braincell came roarin' back
> 
> i cried writing this. this is not me being dramatic. i was a bawling little baby
> 
> still, though, i hope you enjoyed this quick little rewrite!!! have a lovely day!!! <3


End file.
